Clone Wars Collection
by Violet Frost
Summary: A Collection of requested one-shots and songfics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Description.

Ahsoka+Lux

Romance/Fluff/Friendship

* * *

**Hello Everyone! This is the first installment of my one shots/song fics for Clone Wars (and maybe some Star wars rebels if you want!) It's Christmas time and I wanted to give all of my amazing readers a gift because TBH you are the best for always reading my stories even after I leave for about three months at a time on average. Also it's starwars christmas a magical tradition I do every six years in which over Christmas break I overdose myself on everything and anything star wars. This one shot is just something I wanted to write but i'm am super open to write any requests you guys have! anyway I hope you enjoy this first installment it's a song fic. **

**Also! At the start of each Chapter i'm gonna have a "Chapter Description" i'm planning on posting a lot of these so this will be a quick way for you to check and see if it's something you are interested in reading or not. I will include the main characters, what genera, and who requested it!**

* * *

(Set a after Tipping points but before The end of season five)

Ahsoka's POV

I sat on top of the senate building of Onderon bored out of my mind. When my master said that we would be going to a party on Onderon I thought he meant as guests, not security guards. Below within the Senate building diplomats from all reaches of the Galaxy socialized. I however was stationed on top of the roof and had to circle the perimeter of it every now and then. We had no reason to believe that there was a threat at all but after the recent rebellion on Onderon it was better to play it safe.

Anyway I just finished circling the Roof of the Onderon senate building for the hundredth time checked, in with my master (who just so happened to of gotten assigned security work IN the party where there was real people he could talk to, unlike me who was up here board), and was just killing time until the party ended. I sat on the edge of the roof with my legs hanging over the edge. In the distance I could see the beatiful lights of the city it was a clear warm summer night with a slight breeze, you could see almost all of the stars. I heard the door of the roof open up. I assumed it was my master or Obi-wan coming to switch posts with me.

"I swear to god if you ever give me a boring security job again I will scream for a year and a half" I complained

"In all fairness, I would of preferred if you were stationed within the party " replied a familiar voice

I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was but I was still a little taken back when I turned my head around to see Lux standing in the doorway.

"Lux!" I exclaimed happily walking over to hug him.

"It's great to see you again Ahsoka!" he said after we finished are hug that seem to last a little longer than normal "How is your arm? It was pretty messed up last time you were here"

"Oh it's fine now, I have a pretty quick recovery rate" I said as we walked back to the edge of the roof we sat down with our legs hanging over the edge.

"I'm happy I was able to find you" he told me

"Same. When we got here yesterday they told me that you were off doing political stuff and that you would not be at the party"

"I was but I got back a few hours ago, I didn't want to go to the party at all. I was exhausted and between you and me I kinda hate diplomatic social gatherings all together. But then I remembered that you and other Jedi were suppose to be here..."

I smiled "It was kind of you to come up here and talk to me. I was extremely bored, how did you find me anyway?"

"Well I was at the party" he began "I assumed you would of been there so I was looking around for you but then I got stuck talking to people about politics, my mother, how trade was doing etc. Eventually I ran into Obi-wan he looked as if he was gonna give me some sage Jedi advice but all he said was 'she's on the roof' before walking away. I figured he meant you and now I'm here." he finished his story

_"He was looking for me" _I thought happily _"He came to the party for me_" but I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head. I had ran through all the possibilities before hundreds of times in my head. It was better not to think about it anymore.

"How have you been?" I asked

"Good" he said softly "I mean I love my new job it's nice to know I'm helping people but it's stressful. I have no idea how my mother did it."

"Your mother would of been proud of you Lux" I told him looking right into his eyes

"God I hope so..." his voice trailed off "Hey, Ahsoka?"

"yes Lux?"

"Never mind it's stupid"

"No what is it."

"Okay..." he began "I don't know a lot about the force or anything, besides what you have told me, but it's all around us and in us right? Like energy. And energy can't be created or destroyed so..."

"What happens to people when they die?" I said finishing his sentence

"Not exactly but yes I guess..." his voice was soft. He should not of felt ashamed for asking but I can see why he would. He didn't want to be viewed as someone who couldn't let go, who kept clinging on to hopeless dreams.

"They Haven't told me and to be honest I don't know. But I do know that the force is a living being and you are right it can't be created or destroyed it can only be changed. Your mother is still here, around you, in this building that she did all her diplomate work in, anyplace she spent her time. It's like an indent. If I placed my hand in wet cement then took it out and let it harden even if my _physical_ hand was not there anymore the shape/presence it left was. So while your mother is not totally here in body or completely in spirit the marks she has left on the force and energy that was around her still exists" I tried to explain it the best I could.

"you honestly don't know how much better that makes me feel" he said this as if his heart was breaking.

I laid down so I could look up at the stars Lux did the same. Our hands were right next to each other, I took his.

"how much longer is the party going to last?" I asked

"A few more hours" he replied "you want to head downstairs? There is clearly no threat you probably could."

"No" I turned my head to look at his face "I like it up here"

He smiled and kissed my forehead "me too"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. I am excited to start this project please feel free to leave a request for a oneshot or song fic of any kind! I am pretty go and cute romance stuff but I can pretty much write whatever and do whatever ship. There are some ships I like more than others but i'm open to writing anything I have zero requests right now and a lot of time on my hand so I would love to get some requests. My only "rule" is that I won't anything that can't be rated as "Teen" and If for ****some reason a request makes me feel uncomfortable writing it for whatever reason (like ships with BIG age differences). Also I'm totally okay with writing for LGBQT+ ships and holiday themed fics of any kind you want a hanukkah one shot I'd write that. This whole project is meant to be a gift for all of you guys! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Violet Frost. **


	2. Turning Tides

Chapter description

Ahsoka + Lux

Romance/Friendship/adventure

Requested by: AhsokaTano141516 (Bruh, I am sorry this took so long but you will see why at the end)

* * *

**Hi! thank you so much for the positive response to the first chapter of this project! I LOVED this request and I am excited to share it with you!**

* * *

Lux's POV

Being a senator probably would of been more fun if I wasn't seventeen. Don't get me wrong I liked my job I have finally figured out what i'm suppose to do with my life its just, it's difficult being one of the newer member of the senate. There seems to be a great dived between the senators that are adults and the ones who have yet to turn 20. And my familys past of being separatist just seems to make everything worse.

Anyway I thought about this as I sat in my office at the galactic senate building finishing up some paper work before I had to head down for the next meeting. I was just about to finish signing something when there was a knock at my door. This surprised me a little given the fact that I didn't think anyone knew which room was my office, or even that I had one.

"Come in" I said,

The door opened up and Padme walked in smiling.

"Hello Lux, I was just on my way to the meeting and was wondering If you would like to walk with me"

"I would love to" I replied getting up from my chair and walking out into the hall with her.

"So?" she asked "You have been a senator for about a few months now how do you like it?"

"I love all the work I get to do, I finally understand the importance of what my mother did when she was alive"

She smiled fondly "Mina would of been so happy to learn that you grew up to be a senator. Even after she left she was always well respected here in the Galactic senate."

"I just hope that I am doing good by her name"

"You are, I know you probably feel out casted by the other member of the senate. I did when I first started out" She told me as we turned the corner and continued to walk down a hallway. "But there are people in the Senate who believe in you and believed in your mom and want to and know that you will succeed."

"But there are still people who _want _me to fail. Some don't even want Onderon to have representation in the Galactic senate."

She abruptly stopped walking and faced me "So?" she asked "I realize that it's not a great situation to be in, but why should you let that stop you? Prove everyone wrong, I did when I first got here, Senator Chuchi who is your age I might add continues to, your mother did when she started out. Your time will come."

I thanked her for he words and then we parted ways and walked into the meeting.

**Ahsoka's POV**

"But I don't get why on our one day off in weeks we have to come watch a senate meeting" I grumbled to my master as we waited in one of the empty moving platforms in the assembly room as senators filled in.

"Because snips" he replied "It's important to keep up with the politics of the republic and to show support for our allied senators"

"You mean Padme?" I sassed him.

He was going to replied but his common linked beeped. He answered it but I did not pay much attention to who was on the other line until he said.

"Ahsoka, I'm needed back at the temple. But I want you to stay hear and watch the meeting. Give Padme my regards afterwords," and with that he left.

I considered leaving but before I could the meeting had started.

**Lux's POV **

To call it a senate meeting would be a stretch, even to call it a debate would not of been right. It was an argument plain and simple as that. Once again the Banking Clan was doing something outrageous (and probably illegal). This argument went on for about an hour until the Chancellor told us that the matter would wait until the next meeting. After my months of being here at the senate I understood why my mother left. I couldn't trust the Chancellor. There was just something about him that made me question why he did some of things that he did. He always said that his goal was to stop the war but when he delays important talks like the spending of the Banking Clan, that just keeps the war going. But there was probably nothing major to worry about.

I was deep in thought when the next order of business was presented by Bail Organa.

"An oligarchy of merchants on the outer-rim have been contacting us for the past month wishing to gain trade relations with the republic. Because of trade laws no planet in the galactic senate can legally traded with planets no in the senate. These merchants have informed us that this makes life hard for everyone in the outer-rim. There is a massive hunger epidemic there but these merchants believe that if we could open up trade it could help solve the hunger epidemic and improve relations between us and the outer-rim." He announced to the senate.

And without fail there was an uproar of anger. No one here trusted the outer-rim. Well, no one but me. I liked this idea it made sense. The planets on the outer-rim were not suited to produce enough food for the populations that they have, and here in the senate we almost always had a surplus of food. This would also create jobs for republic merchants. All in All it was a good plan.

Finally Senator Organa was able to calm everyone down.

"It is clear to me that the only thing keeping this from going to a vote is your lack of trust for the outer-rim" he said "What if we sent a representative to talk to the oligarchy, maybe have them sign an agreement. Then would you all agree to take this to a vote?"

There was a murmur of agreement amongst everyone.

"But who will go as our representative?" Someone in the crowd shouted

"I nominate Senator Amidala!" Another voice shouted the crowd cheered.

This made me happy Padme would be amazing at this. If there was anyone who could open up a trade relationship that has been closed for years it would be her.

Padme brought her platform out into the middle of the assembly.

"I am humbled to be nominated for such a noble act of diplomacye . And I fully support this mission wholeheartedly. But I can not accept this task due to upcoming engagements on my own planet that I simply can not miss." This was meet with a few boo's from the crowd "However I nominate Senator Lux Bontier to go in my place"

This was meet with significantly more boo's. And a Panic attack on my part. She couldn't be serious this had to be a joke. Everyone was looking at me and it finally occurred to me that I had to bring my platform forward and go into the center of the assembly.

When I got there Padme continued "Senator Bontier, is new to the senate therefor none of these oligarchy merchants can have any bias towards him. He is well trained in the art of diplomatic talks. And with him he careers his mothers name, we all remember how much trade Mina Bontier opened up in her time here"

"And how much she closed when she left!" someone shouted

"How can we trust him?"

"He's just a kid!"

It went on like this for god knows how long until some one shouted

"I haven't even heard him speak before"

"Well I'm speaking now!" I exclaimed my voice slightly raised, this surprisingly got everyone to stop yelling. "Yes, all of you are right. I am young, I haven't ever been in a situation like this before. Not many of you know me and are still offended with how my mother left. But as great as she was I am not her. And if you separate the past from the present we may be able to improve our galaxy. I know many of you suffered from food shortages when the war first started but you were able to turn to your fellow members of the senate for help. The outer-rim dose not have that option. Until today. They have bravely spoken out and have come to _us _instead of the separatists for help. I remember six months ago when Onderon was in need of aid and had to turn to the Jedi. I fully understand what its like to have to implore someone for help who you haven't had relations with in years. So let me go to the outer-rim and meet with this oligarchy and at least hear what they have to say" still to this day i'm surprised that I was able to say all of this with out throwing up.

The room, for the first time in a long time, was dead silent. I excepted more boo's but then like a gift from the gods I heard a voice say.

"I Second the motion to have Senator Bontier go to the outer-rim" Senator Chuchi brought her platform next to mine "I have full faith in him as a senator to come back successfully"

"That's all we need" Padme announced "To send someone on a diplomatic talk all we need is the motion and the seconding of it for it to go to a vote"

"But the outer-rim is not safe! Who will go with him for protection? I refuse to let republic soldiers be used for something like this."

"I'll go with him" another voice said. There was a slight gasp from the senate. "I have a long history of keeping Senator Bontier safe"

Her platform came in between Churchi's and mine.

"Hello Lux" she said

"Hello Ahsoka" I replied.

**END OF PART ONE **

* * *

**Okay so I like hella love this story line and I can't fit all my ideas into one chapter so it's gonna be a two, maybe three part story. That's why it took so long to write. **

**okay i got to go clean for my Christmas even party tomarrow (Family time!) **

**Happy holidays and please leave more requests! **

**Violet Frost. **


End file.
